


Ziggy and the Spider

by orphan_account



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Mick Ronson - Fandom, The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars - David Bowie (Album)
Genre: 1970s, Anal Sex, David Bowie - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to David Bowie, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, mick ronson - Freeform, ziggy stardust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: David Bowie/Mick Ronson
Kudos: 4





	Ziggy and the Spider

His body, slight and sinewy, crawled up the length of mine, hands reaching, grabbing hold of my belt, pulling himself up and causing the most delicious friction between our bodies. He made quick and dirty work of the belt buckle and then took the zip between his teeth, slowly, agonizingly pulling it down, his breath hot.  
  
I could feel myself getting harder just from the thought of his mouth being in such close proximity to my cock and it throbbed with an aching need like I had never felt before, certainly not with any woman. I had never wanted someone the way I wanted him and it was impossible to hide my feelings from him now, as he slid my pants down my hips, finally freeing my rock hard cock.  
  
"Oh Mick…" he breathed as he gripped my cock in his soft, warm hand and began stroking it, twisting it slightly as he did so and caressing my balls. I moaned and leaned my head back against the pillows as he continued pumping my cock, sending electric shocks of desire up my spine.   
  
As I closed my eyes, giving into the pleasurable feelings the other man was giving me, I suddenly felt his mouth closing over the head of my cock, warm and wet and so inviting, my hips bucked up to meet him, slamming my cock down his throat without meaning to, causing him to gag, but instead of pulling away, he began sucking my cock as though he had been waiting all this time for me to take control so he could finally truly let go.   
  
"Oh, so this is what you want, is it?" I asked as I bucked my hips again, shoving my cock deeper down his throat, "you want me to fuck your gorgeous little mouth?" He looked up at me, his beautiful mismatched eyes wide and filled with tears and lust and moaned against my cock in response, kneading my balls in his hand almost desperately.  
  
"Okay, David," I said, my breath ragged and shaking with desire, "I'll fuck that mouth of yours, I'll fuck you like no one has ever fucked you before, like they fucking _mean_ it."  
  
And with that I gripped his bright orange hair and began pumping my cock almost violently in and out of his mouth, going deeper and deeper each time, almost choking him as he grabbed onto my arse, scratching me, pulling me in even deeper. "Oh fuck…" I moaned as he swirled his tongue around the head of my cock, causing me to slow down against my own will so I could enjoy the delicious sensation. Fuck, how did he get so bloody good at sucking cock? No one had ever been able to deep throat me the way David was, I could feel myself getting close to cumming, but I wasn't ready yet, I had waited too long for this moment and I wanted to make it last.   
  
"Wait," I said, pulling him off of my cock by the hair roughly, "if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum, and there is no way I'm letting you get off that easy."   
  
"You're not?" He asked, breathing heavily.   
  
"No." I growled, grabbing him by the arms and rolling so that our positions were switched and I was on top of him. All the fear had left me, all the self consciousness, my body had told me what I wanted, there was no denying it now, especially not to him or myself, and I was going to take it.   
  
"Take off your clothes, slut," I commanded moving out of his way so he could do so, his hands shaking, an excited smirk creeping onto his lips, "now get on your hands and knees." I ordered, happy to see him following my every instruction.  
  
Who knew the controlling bastard actually wanted to be controlled himself?  
  
"Are you ready to get fucked?" I asked as I positioned myself behind him, lining my hard cock up with his beautiful arse, rubbing my thumb in circles around his arsehole, causing him to moan.   
  
"Yes, Mick, fuck me, show me what kind of man you _really_ are." David moaned as he began stroking his own hard cock almost unconsciously. Fuck, it was so hot that he was so turned on by the mere thought of being fucked by me that he couldn't control himself. I grabbed the lube off his side table and coated my cock in it with trembling hands, suddenly too blinded by my own desire and need to take the time to properly prepare him in any way.  
  
Once my cock was slick with lube I grabbed hold of his hips and slammed my cock into him with an almost violent desperation, causing him to cry out in pain. I pulled out more slowly, my cock throbbing with the need to slam it straight back in, but not wanting to hurt him. I tried to slow down, easing into a steady rhythm, but he wouldn't let me. He was so beautiful, moaning and gasping every time I pounded him, that I couldn't control myself.   
  
"Fuck David, oh fuck…" I growled as I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, pulling his head back toward me, gripping his hip roughly as I began pounding my cock into his arse as hard as I could, fucking him, punishing him, loving him, slamming my cock so deep inside of him that I saw stars.   
  
"Oh fuck, Mick," he suddenly wept, gripping the bed sheets as I changed angles slightly and began stroking in and out more slowly, deeply, almost cruelly. "Oh fuck, don't stop, don't stop…"   
  
Sliding my cock out of him and grabbing him even tighter by the neck I pushed his head down into the mattress. "Are you trying to tell me what to do, David?" I asked, slapping his arse hard enough to make him flinch.  
  
"No!" He cried.  
  
"It sure sounds like you are, you filthy slut." I growled, caressing the skin of his neck with my thumb, digging my nail into his flesh slightly, "I think you're forgetting who is _really_ in control here."   
  
"Please, Mick, please, of course you're in control, just... _please_...fuck me." He moaned.   
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm going to fuck you. But don't forget who is in charge here. From now on, you might be the one in charge when we're out on stage, but I'm the man with the power when we're in the bedroom, don't you forget it."  
  
"Oh fuck...oh yes, Mick..anything...just please fuck me." He begged.   
  
"Oh, I love hearing you beg, fuck, that makes me so fucking hard, David." I groaned as I lined my cock up with his arse again, "I don't know if you can handle how fucking hard my cock is from hearing you beg me like that, but we're going to find out."   
  
"Oh fuck yes, Mick, fuck me, show me how hard I make you, show me how much you want me…" David pleaded as I teased his arsehole with my cock which was now dripping with pre-cum.   
  
"Oh yes, keep begging slut," I said as I smacked his arse again, "keep fucking begging, show me how much you want this thick, hard cock."   
  
"Mick, please," he wept, "fuck me, I can't...I can't wait any longer, I need you to fuck me."  
  
"You need me to what?" I asked, gripping his neck tighter for a moment and then releasing as I pressed the head of my cock against his arsehole, making him moan with need, "you need me to _what,_ you filthy little whore?"  
  
"I need you to fuck me, Mick! Please, fuck me!" He gasped, his body trembling with desire. He looked so helpless, beautiful and vulnerable as I teased him, his voice so undeniably desperate as he begged me to fuck him that I couldn't wait any longer.  
  
Without any warning I slammed my cock back into his arse, hitting his prostate and causing him to cry out in pleasure. It was so fucking hot I almost lost control right then, my balls tightening with the need for release and the desire to cum almost completely overwhelming me. With an animalistic growl I began pumping my cock swiftly and unerring in and out of his arse as hard and fast as I could, with almost no regard for his body in that moment except for what it could give me.   
  
"Fuck yes, Mick, fuck me harder," he begged, "fuck me with your huge cock, oh fuck…" David almost wept as my hard cock stroked in and out of his tight arsehole, that fucking beautiful arse that was clenching my cock and drawing me in deeper at the same time, that felt better and tighter and more right than any woman I'd ever been inside of.  
  
"Oh fuck, David, oh fuck…" I groaned hoarsely, my breathing growing more shallow and ragged as I pumped harder and deeper, fucking him desperately, as if both our lives depended on it.   
  
Fuck, nothing had ever felt better than having this beautiful man under my control, to be fucking him the way I wanted to fuck him, to pound my cock into his arse as hard as I could, as hard as I always wanted to, giving us both pleasure, making us both moan and cry out and sweat as I gripped his neck again and began fucking him even harder, fucking his thin body into the mattress, his hands reaching out frantically to grab onto the bed sheets again, but instead I grabbed his hands and pinned then behind his back, slamming my cock into him even harder.  
  
"Oh fuck..." David wailed as I began fucking him in an even more punishing rhythm, my cock pounding in and out of him so hard, rough, fast and dirty that I knew there was no way I was going to last much longer. He began stroking his own cock again, jerking it frantically, trying to keep up with my rhythm, moaning my name until I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed onto his hips, holding him in place so he couldn't move and jackhammering my cock into him until suddenly his arsehole clenched around my cock and he let out a cry, ejaculating all over his own hand and the bed in explosive jets that sent me completely over the edge.   
  
I gripped his neck again one more time, tighter this time, almost choking him, and slammed my cock into his tight arse, feeling the power that came from fucking him, this man who always took the spotlight, who always took the credit, who teased me on stage, teasing, teasing, always teasing me with his behaviour, his clothes, until we had reached this very moment where I was finally the one with the power, finally the one in control, stroking my hard, throbbing cock in and out of him so roughly it was almost an assault.   
  
"Please, please let me suck it…" David begged as I brutally fucked his arse, desperate for my own release, "I need to...please...I need you to cum in my mouth."  
  
"Oh, you dirty bitch…" I groaned, sliding my weeping cock out of his arse and letting him position himself so that he was kneeling in front of me. He took my cock back into his mouth and began deep throating it again, "you dirty, dirty bitch, fuck yes, let me cum down your throat slut," I growled as I grabbed hold of his hair and began slamming my cock even more quickly and violently into his beautifully fuckable mouth, causing him to gag and moan around my cock, the vibrations sending wave after wave of pleasure through my entire body until all of a sudden it felt like I was falling off of a cliff, dying, and being reborn in the most intense, world shattering orgasm I had ever had, and I came so hard that for a moment I thought that I had gone blind, my vision completely whiting out as I pumped what felt like a gallon of cum down his willing throat.   
  
"Oh fuck David, that's right you filthy little slut…" I groaned as I fucked my cock roughly into his mouth a few more times for good measure, making sure my little glam rock whore had no choice but to swallow every last drop, "take all my cum, you beautiful alien cunt."   
  
"Anything, Mick, anything," he moaned, as he pulled my cock out of his mouth and looked up at me with those incredible eyes of his, "just...please…" he begged, as he began stroking his own cock again and gripping my thigh desperately, making my cock harden again in spite of cumming just moments before, "please...fuck me again..."  
  
"Oh my god, you little tramp, you're going to be the death of me," I groaned as I began pumping my cock, getting it even harder, not wanting to waste the chance to fuck him again so soon, especially not when he was begging for it so unashamedly.   
  
I grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up off the floor, shoving him up against the wall and causing him to gasp. I pinned him against the wall, pressing my hard cock up against his arse and grinding it into him, reaching around to grasp his cock in my hand, stroking it as I teased his arse with my cock.   
  
Fuck his cock was so huge I suddenly found myself wishing I could feel it inside of me, fucking me. I had never been fucked by another man before and the thought scared me, but as I pumped my hand up and down the length of his shaft I found myself getting harder, my cock once again leaking pre-cum that only helped make it easier for it to tease his gorgeous, tight little arsehole.   
  
As much as I wanted him to fuck me I couldn't resist the urge to slide my cock back into that arse of his, but this time I was much more gentle, easing it in slowly and causing him to let out a little moan of pleasure. I began slowly guiding my cock in and out of him, enjoying the delicious sensation of his arse clenching around me as I stroked into him, as if it were milking my cock, trying to make me cum.   
  
"Oh David," I moaned into his ear as I thrust into him a little more roughly, "please…"  
  
"Please...what?" He gasped, putting his hand over mine and helping me stroke his cock as I continued slowly fucking his arse, my need for him overwhelming me.  
  
"Please...fuck me…" I begged, surprising myself.  
  
"Oh fuck yes…" he moaned as I pulled my cock out of his arse. He turned to face me, an almost wicked gleam in his alien eyes, "up against the wall." He said, forcing me into the exact position I'd had him in.  
  
A chill ran through me as he suddenly grabbed my hands and pinned them roughly above my head, his hard cock grinding cruelly against my arse. "Don't move." He hissed into my ear, then he began rubbing his slick cock head up against me until my arse was slick with his pre-cum, I trembled with excitement and anxiety, not sure what to expect, only sure that whatever it was, I wanted it, I wanted to fuck David Bowie, to be fucked _by_ David Bowie, to own him and be owned _by_ him.   
  
I expected him to immediately shove his cock into me, but instead he slid first one and then two fingers into my arse, causing me the most unbearable mixture of pain and pleasure, "oh fuck!" I cried as he stroked his fingers in and out of me, "oh David…" I had never felt anything like it before, he was finger fucking my arse while he stroked his own cock, getting both of us ready for him to fuck me for the first time. I moaned as he added a third finger and began twisting them, loosening my arsehole in preparation for his cock. "Are you ready, Mick?" He whispered into my ear as he stroked his fingers into me, sending more shockwaves of pleasure through my body. "Yes!" I moaned.   
  
He removed his fingers and immediately thrust his cock into my arse, causing me to cry out as I felt a burning, almost tearing sensation rip through my body, "fuck!"   
  
"Do you need me to stop?" He asked, his voice low, as he began gently thrusting into me.   
  
"No! Please...don't stop...just keep going…" Fuck, fuck, it hurt so much but it felt so fucking _good._   
  
"Good," he said almost menacingly, "because I don't think I could have stopped myself.' And with that he thrust himself balls deep into me, causing me to gasp again. Fuck, his cock was so much bigger than I'd realized. He began fucking me roughly against the wall, taking his time at first, teasing between thrusts that seemed to get harder and deeper and more violent by the moment until my entire body was humming.   
  
I started to stroke my cock but he reached out a hand and stopped me, "you're not allowed to touch yourself, I want to be the one to make you cum." He said as he suddenly slammed his cock into me even harder.  
  
"Oh fuck, David," I moaned, releasing my grip on my cock, "that's it, fuck me harder!"  
  
That was all the encouragement David needed, he started fucking me so hard up against the wall that I almost couldn't stand, my knees began shaking and buckling, "I _said_ don't fucking move." David hissed into my ear, holding me in place as he began thrusting his cock into me so fast I almost couldn't breathe.  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, nothing had ever felt as good as this, except for maybe fucking _him,_ but no matter what, _nothing_ had ever felt better or more right than the two of us together. Even the pain was worth it to feel every inch of his cock fucking into me, each thrust seeming to set off a shower of sparks before my eyes, until I could feel it building again, building and building as he drove his cock into me, harder, faster, deeper, until all of a sudden he let out a moan and went almost completely rigid as he pumped his load of hot cum into my arse, but for his hand which finally reached around and gripped my cock, making me cum instantly.  
  
"Oh David…" I moaned, "I fucking love you."  
  
"And _I_ love _fucking_ you." David replied cheekily, rubbing his cock against me. Oh fuck, it was already hard again.  
  
He was definitely going to be the death of me. But he would be worth it.


End file.
